prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 19, 2011 Smackdown results
The August 19, 2011 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 16, 2011 at the Rabobank Arena in Bakersfield, California. Summary Randy Orton returned to SmackDown the new World Heavyweight Champion, just five days after a brutal No Holds Barred Match against Christian at SummerSlam. And while the former champion was nowhere to be found, SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long proclaimed that WWE's Apex Predator would next defend his championship against the winner of a main event 20-Man No. 1 Contender's Battle Royal. Moments later, Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase emerged, bringing about a Legacy reunion. However, deciding he had heard enough from his former cohorts, The Viper hit DiBiase with the RKO. In doing so, Orton took out Ezekiel Jackson's scheduled opponent. So, Teddy Long went to Plan B – informing Rhodes that he would have to face The Personification of Domination for the Intercontinental Title. In an impromptu Intercontinental Title rematch, Cody Rhodes executed a beautiful springboard kick-Cross Rhodes combination to triumph over former champion Ezekiel Jackson. But, who the bitter champion's next challenger will be remains to be seen. After a recent trip to his home country of South Africa, the energized Justin Gabriel took down Tyson Kidd, reigning supreme over the Hart Dungeon graduate with the dazzling 450 Splash. As the new Undisputed WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio addressed the WWE Universe with a superior smile, Daniel Bryan came forth to take him to task. However, in a hard-fought rematch of their explosive battle from one week ago, The Mexican Aristocrat once again defeated the SmackDown Money in the Bank winner with the cross armbreaker. Del Rio opted to continue his assault on Bryan after the match, drawing the ire of Sin Cara. Rushing to the rescue, the gravity-defying Superstar expelled the WWE Champion from the ring, leaping off the top turnbuckle and onto his elitist target. Although Natalya continued to demonstrate her in-ring dominance in tag team action, her partner Alicia Fox could not rise to the occasion. When A-Fox missed the scissors kick, Kelly Kelly turned the tables, blasting her with the K-2 legdrop for the victory. Following the match, an argument ensued between Alicia and Natalya over the loss. When the former turned away, one-half of the “Divas of Doom” knocked her from the ring, locking her in the excruciating Sharpshooter. Twenty SmackDown Superstars competed in an epic Battle Royal, fighting for the right to become the No. 1 contender to Randy Orton's World Heavyweight Title. And the mayhem that ensued only served to increase the rage of one Mark Henry. While still officially part of the match in the ring, The World's Strongest Man extended his furious aggression to the ringside area, hurling eliminated competitors down onto the steel steps, into the ringside barricade and over the announce table. With evidence of his carnage everywhere, Henry joined Sheamus, Barrett and Sin Cara as the last four Superstars in the match. The infuriated grappler would ultimately reign supreme, sending Sin Cara over the top rope, seconds after treating the masked Superstar to the World's Strongest Slam. And as the smoke cleared, the new No. 1 contender stood nose-to-nose with the World Heavyweight Champion. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Bo Rotundo defeated Joey Ryan *Cody Rhodes © defeated Ezekiel Jackson to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship *Justin Gabriel defeated Tyson Kidd *Alberto Del Rio defeated Daniel Bryan *AJ Lee & Kelly Kelly defeated Alicia Fox & Natalya *Mark Henry defeated Cody Rhodes, Ezekiel Jackson, Heath Slater, Jey Uso, Jimmy Uso, Jinder Mahal, Johnny Curtis, Justin Gabriel, Sheamus, Sin Cara, Ted DiBiase, The Great Khali, Tyson Kidd, Wade Barrett, William Regal, Yoshi Tatsu & Zack Ryder in a World Heavyweight Title #1 Contendership 20 Man Battle Royal *Dark Match: Randy Orton & Sheamus defeated Alberto Del Rio & Christian Other on-screen talent Image Gallery SD 8-19-11 1.jpg SD 8-19-11 2.jpg SD 8-19-11 3.jpg SD 8-19-11 4.jpg SD 8-19-11 5.jpg SD 8-19-11 6.jpg SD 8-19-11 7.jpg SD 8-19-11 8.jpg SD 8-19-11 9.jpg SD 8-19-11 10.jpg SD 8-19-11 11.jpg SD 8-19-11 12.jpg SD 8-19-11 13.jpg SD 8-19-11 14.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #626 at CAGEMATCH.net * #626 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2011 television events